Gone Rogue\Transcript
Cutscene News reports are seen, showing Logistics Tactical as "disavowed" and "gone rogue", as Lindsey Benson, Jaska Ivanov, and other Logistics Tactical soldiers hunker down in Zurich, Switzerland Lindsey Benson: The world's gone dark for real, hasn't it? We've got Diplomatic Security Service chasing us down because we've fled the country. Jaska Ivanov: '''Not yet. Not quite yet. The United States is hunting us down, but Russia still acknowledges our innocence. They will help defend you and clear your names, as well as mine. '''Beatrice Benson: Hopefully, there's a guy who can help us? Jaska Ivanov Da. His name is Dimitri Belov. He can help you. Lindsey Benson: Great. Ring him up. A portrait of Dimitri Belov appears Dimitri Belov: Jaska! Nice to hear your voice again, comrade. Jaska Ivanov: Da. Listen, my friends need help. Their own government is hunting them down after they've been implicated in a treasonous act. Do you know any place for them to hide? Dimitri Belov: Yes, my friend. There's an American embassy in Zurich, Switzerland. Hopefully, you know where it is. But no promises. The DSS and other American agencies have Wanted posters all over the place. If the DSS get there first, you'd better hope they're in a good move. Lindsey Benson: Thanks a lot, Belov. You just made our lives a lot easier. Dimitri Belov: Anytime. But like I said earlier, no promises. You may or may not get arrested for showing up at that embassy. Beatrice Benson: We'll do what we can. Thanks again. Out. Gameplay Rogue" 2, 2052 Larissa Zietzmann Tactical Switzerland The level begins with a black screen. Then the player is put in control of Lindsey Benson, who is walking towards the American embassy with her friends while disguised as civilian tourists Lindsey Benson: You okay, Larissa? Larissa Zietzmann: I just feel a little nervous. That's all. Jaska Ivanov: We're okay. Just keep cool. Dimitri Belov: I'll monitor your progress through the embassy from my place in the mountains. I've got you on the tracker. Just head for the embassy. Lindsey Benson: Copy that. The team enters the embassy, and they proceed to get in line for a visa. Suddenly, they are spotted by DSS operative Jason Cahill Jason Cahill: Hey, you! You with the red bag! The red bag! Stop right there! You're under arrest! Lindsey Benson: Snap! Our cover's blown! Dimitri Belov: I told you, no promises. Lindsey Benson: Now what? Larissa Zietzmann: Just stay cool, like you said. Lindsey Benson: Right. Stay cool. Suddenly, Jennifer McCoughlin appears Jennifer McCoughlin: Put your hands up! You're under arrest. Player switches views to Larissa Zietzmann A Marine moves in to arrest Larissa, only to be incapacitated, along with two other DSS agents, when Larissa attacks them Lindsey Benson: '''Larissa! What the heck are you doing?!? We're not supposed to-! '''Larissa Zietzmann: Guys, let's just get out of here! Head for that corridor! Marines appear, guns aimed at the team US Marine: Stand down or we will open fire! Lindsey Benson: Guys, head for that hallway! Quick! Evading locking gates and armed Marines, Lindsey leads the Logistics Tactical unit down a hallway, where they are met with an embassy guard US Consulate guard: I got the intruder-! However, he is taken down by Lindsey Benson, who incapacitates him and eventually leads Larissa Zietzmann and the others up a stairwell DSS agent: We have eyes on Logistics Tactical! In pursuit! Jennifer McCoughlin: Don't let 'em get away! Larissa Zietzmann: Okay, guys. Let's keep going! Down that hallway! They sprint down a hallway and incapacitate a few more Consulate guards and DSS agents before reaching a fire escape, where they meet Jason Cahill. Jason Cahill: I got the intruders! You! Stop! Suddenly, Larissa Zietzmann attacks Jason and, after a rather long and hard fistfight, incapacitates him. '' '''Larissa Zietzmann': Where to now? Lindsey Benson: 'Fire escape! Let's go! ''They escape down a fire-escape. The player's view then switches to DSS Agent Jennifer McCoughlin and rewinds back to when Logistics Tactical entered the embassy '''Jennifer McCoughlin: Fugitives in sight. Call it in. Jason Cahill moves in Jason Cahill: Copy. I'm on my way. (to Larissa Zietzmann) Hey! You with the red bag! The red bag! Stop right there! You're under arrest! Suddenly, Jason is incapacitated by Larissa Jennifer McCoughlin: Crap! Man down! Repeat: we've got a man down! In pursuit! DSS Leader: Copy! Do not harm the fugitives! Repeat: do not harm the fugitives! We need them alive! Jennifer McCoughlin: Copy! The player, as McCoughlin, pursues Logistics Tactical until they take out Jason Cahill again and escape down a fire escape Jennifer Cahill: Crap! They got away. Fan out! Find those fugitives! The player moves down an alley, then encounters Logistics Tactical fleeing down an alley Jennifer Cahill: You! Halt! Jaska Ivanov: It's the DSS! Open fire! The DSS and Logistics Tactical agents open fire on each other, with Logistics Tactical massacring everyone except Jennifer and Jason, who regroups with her Jason Cahill: ****! They're getting away! Jennifer, where are they headed now? Jennifer McCoughlin: They're not getting far, wherever they're going. We'll catch them for sure! The player switches back to the view of Lindsey Benson, who runs with the team until they manage to lose the DSS agents in an alleyway, where they hide in a room and plan their next move. A cutscene plays... Lindsey Benson: '''Gosh, I'm tired now! Anyone okay? '''Beatrice Benson: I'm okay, Olivia. I just feel out of breath. Jaska Ivanov: (panting) We should stop. Then we'll...we'll eliminate those DSS agents. Lindsey Benson: Wait a minute. Let's think about this. The DSS want us alive. They likely plan on capturing us alive and sending us back to the US, where we'll be sentenced to life imprisonment for treason. EIther that, or the death penalty. Let's check with our Russian informant first. Belov, this is Benson. We've evaded the DSS and are hiding in a room in an alley. We've lost the DSS but...I don't know what we should do next. Dimitri Belov: The DSS are intent on sending you back to America so you can be tried in a federal court system. Your best bet is to capture one of those DSS operatives and interrogate him or her about who fed the agency information that incriminates you. Lindsey Benson: Wait, what? We don't have time! Dimitri, you'll-! Suddenly, DSS agents are heard entering the building from the outside. Lindsey Benson: Okay, guys. Plan B. Let's lead these guys on a wild goose chase and capture one of the agents so we can get information. I'll lead that female agent McCoughlin on a wild goose chase. Mason, go with Larissa via fire escape. Mason Davidson: Will do. And be careful, Liv. When gameplay resumes, Lindsey is outside the room when DSS agents break into the building they are in Jason Cahill: I got the intruder! You! Stop! Jennifer McCoughlin: I got this! Jason, you chase down the rest of them! I'll chase this swine myself! Lindsey takes off down a series of corridors, eventually getting McCoughlin disoriented and confused (the player can run around as many times as they want before choosing to ambush McCoughlin). Later, when McCoughlin is tired, Lindsey watches her from inside a closet Jennifer McCoughlin: Hey! Why don't you stop and put your weapons down so we can talk it over! I'm dropping my gun now! Jennifer takes out her pistol and discards it. Jennifer McCoughlin: Come on out, Lindsey, so we can talk this over, eh? What do you say to that? A QTE prompt appears and the player, pressing the right buttons, sucessfully ambushes McCoughlin, incapacitating her with a taser as the rest of the Logistics Tactical team arrives Lindsey Benson: Not so tough anymore, are you? Jennifer McCoughlin: (screaming) AAAH! You don't know what you're doing! Son of a dog! Jaska Ivanov: Shut it! He knocks Jennifer unconscious and proceeds to tie her up with nylon cables Jaska Ivanov: We've got her. Olivia, take her gun and her radio. Discard that radio and take her phone. There's got to be some intel in there. Lindsey nods and takes Jennifer's phone, examines it, and looks back at her team. Lindsey Benson: Well, guys, we got her! The screen fades to white as the level ends